School Blues
by uh no
Summary: Rumour this, rumour that. High school is full of them. Guess who the students are in this little predicament.


_uh no's words of wisdom: I'm verbally molesting Squaresoft's characters. That is all._

-

**chapter one**

_**high school (n): an institution that deprives an individual of their sanity**_

-

Tifa Lockheart stepped out of her house with her schoolbag flung over her shoulder, and began walking down the cobblestone path, wary of the loose rock that nearly sprained her ankle last year. She opened the white gate that separated her property from the small town she lived in, grimacing slightly as its hinges creaked and squawked like dying birds. She made a mental note to fix that and just as she was about to walk in the direction of her school, a bright red car parked up in front of her, the engine still running.

"Need a ride?"

She bent at her waist and peered inside, finally smiling when she saw the familiar face of her schoolmate, Reno Talon. It was a new year; she had almost expected him to be different from the rebellious, over-confident, flirtatious and downright stubborn young man she once knew. _'Almost'_ being the keyword.

"You know," she started. "You promised me that by the first day of school this year, you'd have a pretty girlfriend sitting in that passenger seat."

He removed his sunglasses, revealing a set of aquamarine irises that occasionally shifted to a blue-grey shade that was almost inhuman. The scars on his cheekbones were a stark contrast against his pale skin and flame-like crimson hair.

Reno grinned and nodded knowingly.

"And I did promise you that, little lady. In fact, I was going to ask her right now."

He cleared his throat. _Ahem._

"Miss Lockheart," he began gallantly, "would you be so kind to be my girlfriend this year?"

"I'm not that kind, Reno."

He feigned hurt and shook his head. "A failed attempt, but that was only one. Would you be willing to at least grace me with your loving presence?"

Tifa shifted her weight from one foot onto the other, laughing at his brazenness. Of course, it was what made Reno, _Reno_. If he changed – well, had he changed, she was sure that she would miss him.

"Presence, yes. Loving, no."

"Good enough for me. Hop in."

- -

She surveyed her new school with wide eyes and sheer uncertainty. She had never stepped foot in an educational institution before, let alone a _public _one. She had always been tutored in her private quarters, _damn that Godo_. Maybe if he allowed her to be schooled like all the rest of the children, she wouldn't feel so … so – so socially inept? No. She wouldn't feel inexperienced that she would actually _gawk_ at a plain building with high Victorian windows and mahogany doors with brass handles (okay, so it wasn't exactly plain).

"You'll catch flies, you know."

The girl blinked and spun around, her eyes becoming rounder (almost to the point of being humourous) when she saw _him_. He was a few inches taller than her with red-orange hair and amber-flecked hazel eyes, dressed in a white oxford shirt (with the school's emblem printed on the left breast pocket) with beige slacks and appropriate shoes. His hair was spiked, a little unkempt in the front, tamely short in the back, but he was still very well-groomed.

"_Nanaki_!" she shrieked.

He chuckled as she jumped in his arms and gave him a bone-crushing hug. True, her actions were justified since they hadn't seen each other in years but _really_. Did she _have_ to hug him _that_ hard?

Apparently, yes.

"Okay. Now you're just hurting me."

"Sorry, sorry." She smiled, bashfully, and released him. "Well, now I know I'm not alone."

"You and six hundred other students."

'_Six hundred?'_

'_SIX hundred?!'_

"Wow. Six hundred. That's, um … that's quite a lot."

Nanaki shrugged. "It's high school."

"I wonder if Godo would consider pulling me out …" she trailed off and pondered the possibilities.

A few minutes later, both of them looked at each other and snorted.

"I guess this is it."

"Would you like a requiem to accompany your death sentence?"

'_Do you want to die?'_ she thought sourly. "Shut up."

"Let's go."

- -

The car tires screeched as it pulled to a halt in a vacant parking space. Tifa released her death grip on her seatbelt, trying to catch her breath that she couldn't two or three sharp corners ago. She knew _she_ was a somewhat crazy driver, but she wasn't as reckless and speed-hungry as … as –

"Reno, I could kill you." She threatened rather breathlessly.

He shrugged and tossed the cigarette he was smoking not too long ago outside the window.

"It's the risks you take for riding with me."

'_I hate you.'_ "I hate you."

"So you say _now_." He smirked then let himself out. He walked around and opened her car door before she had the chance to think about it.

"I can take care of myself, you know."

"I know."

Genially, he placed an arm around her shoulders and led her into the school building. They had been friends for years, and that fact was well-known amongst the students. However, it was a new year and new years always had room for new talk, new rumours.

This year, Reno Talon and Tifa Lockheart were no longer 'just friends'.

Reno Talon and Tifa Lockheart had a _relationship_.

* * *

(**author notes**) i'm re-uploading this story under this name because the other one sucked. okay? okay. lots of misconstrued relationships and affairs and all the crap that goes on in high school in this bit. pairings are unknown, even for me. so, i guess you'll have to wait. yes, indeed. unless you want to take a stab at it (and i'll consider it). 


End file.
